Skylanders (Crossover Style)
A spoof of 2011-2016's Skylanders series. Cast * Simba (The Lion King) as Spyro * Nala (The Lion King) as Cynder * XR (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Drill Sergeant * ??? as Chop Chop * ??? as Weapon Master * ??? as Zook * ??? as Wham-Shell * ??? as Prism Break * Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Dino-Rang * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Terrafin * Kovu (The Lion King) as Drobot * The Hydra (Hercules) as Elemental Hydra * Robin Hood as Flameslinger * Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Stealth Elf * ??? as Hex * Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Stump Smash * ??? as Arbo * ??? as Occulous * Tinker Bell as Persephone * ??? as Ignitor * Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) as Ghost Roaster * Lenny (Shark Tale) as Gill Grunt * ??? as Gurglefin * ??? as Stone Golem * Timon (The Lion King) as Trigger Happy * ??? as Sonic Boom * Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Wrecking Ball * Mufasa (The Lion King) as Master Eon * Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Eruptor * ??? as Beaufort * ??? as Blobbers * ??? as Cali * ??? as Esmerelle * ??? as Fargus * ??? as Hugo * ??? as Humfry * ??? as Nort * ??? as Rizzo * ??? as Snuckles * ??? as Tizwig * ??? as Wendel * Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Flynn * ??? as Diggs * ??? as Voodood * Makuu (The Lion Guard) as Sunburn * ??? as Camo * ??? as Clam-Tron 4000 * ??? as General Robot * Mbeya (The Lion Guard) as Bash * ??? as T-Bone * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Lightning Rod * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Boomer * ??? as Glumshanks * ??? as Warnado * Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as Whirlwind * ??? as Double Trouble * ??? as Auric * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Kaos * ??? as Hektore * Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) as Zap * Miguel (The Jungle Bunch) as Slam Bam * ??? as Freebots * ??? as Machine Ghost * Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Gigantus * ??? as Norticus * ??? as Rizzopolus * ??? as Wilikin * ??? as Hatterson * ??? as Information * ??? as Giant Tiki * ??? as Ermit * ??? as Octavius * ??? as Seraphina * ??? as Arkeyan Conquertron * ??? as Arkeyan King * ??? as Pipsqueak * Duchess (The Aristocats) as Flashwing * ??? as Fright Rider * Eden (Aladdin) as Ninjini * Topsy (The Land Before Time) as Tree Rex * Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Hot Dog * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Hot Head * ??? as Eye-Brawl * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) as Sprocket * ??? as Brock * Bugs Bunny as Pop Fizz * Zigzag (The Thief and The Cobbler) as Chompy Mage * Diego (Ice Age) as Swarm * ??? as Noodles * ??? as Brute * Sidney (Ice Age) as Shroomboom * Manny (Ice Age) as Bouncer * ??? as Drill-X * ??? as Rustbeard * Shujaa (The Lion Guard) as Crusher * ??? as Captain Frightbeard * Hadithi (The Lion Guard) as Jet-Vac * ??? as Squidbeard * Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) as Chill * Sharko (Zig & Sharko) as Thumpback * ??? as Star Strike * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Zoo Lou * ??? as Dune Bug * ??? as Whiskers * ??? as Countdown * ??? as Cluck * Mushu (Mulan) as Fire Kraken * ??? as Baron von Shellshock * ??? as Sharpfin * ??? as Wheellock * ??? as Frosthound * ??? as Grilla Drilla * ??? as Punk Shock * ??? as Scratch * ??? as Trap Shadow * ??? as Freeze Blade * ??? as Rip Tide * ??? as Flashfin * Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) as Chieftess * Makini (The Lion Guard) as Tessa * ??? as Softpaw * ??? as Avril * ??? as Duff * ??? as Blast Zone * ??? as Grim Creeper * ??? as The Ferryman * ??? as Snagglescale * ??? as Doom Stone * ??? as Tuk and Gorm * ??? as Bumble Blast * ??? as Water Dragon * ??? as Wash Buckler * ??? as Prospector * ??? as Bubba Greebs * ??? as Hoot Loop * ??? as Pop Thorn * Puss in Boots (Shrek) as Rattle Shake * ??? as Fryno * ??? as Margaret * ??? as Rubble Rouser * ??? as Scorp * Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) as Stink Bomb * ??? as Fire Viper * ??? as Spy Rise * ??? as Mesmeralda * ??? as Terrasquid * ??? as Free Ranger * ??? as Willowbark * ??? as Slobber Tooth * ??? as Magna Charge * ??? as Smolderdash * ??? as Boom Jet * Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) as Rufus * ??? as Tree Spirit * ??? as Kaossandra * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Night Shift * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) as Roller Brawl * ??? as Wind-Up * ??? as Sheep Mage * ??? as Fizzy * Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Food Fight * Pete as The Gulper * Clayton (Tarzan) as Chef Pepper Jack * ??? as Buzzer Beak * ??? as Grinnade * ??? as Bone Chompy * ??? as Broccoli Guy * ??? as Tussle Sprout * ??? as Chompy * ??? as Thunderbolt * ??? as Cobra Cadabra * ??? as Snap Shot * ??? as Cross Crow * ??? as Tae Kwon Crow * ??? as Cuckoo Clocker * Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Knight Mare * ??? as Flip Wreck * ??? as High Five * ??? as Blades * ??? as Spotlight * ??? as Blackout * Mammoth (Teen Titans) as Olaf Crushersson * See-More (Teen Titans) as Bobbin Rood * Jinx (Teen Titans) as Runys Pointyboots * Porcupine (Bambi 2) as Boris Blisterbottom * ??? as Scrap Shooter * ??? as Shield Shredder * ??? as Krankenstein * ??? as Fisticuffs * Vidia as Evil Persephone * ??? as Tuff Luck * ??? as Masker Mind * ??? as Wildfire * ??? as Chill Bill * ??? as Krypt King * ??? as Golden Queen * ??? as Grave Clobber * ??? as Lob-Star * ??? as Mab Lobs * Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as Evil Flynn * Scar (The Lion King) as Evilon * ??? as Fling Kong * Kenge (The Lion Guard) as Big Bertha Bubblethorn * ??? as Eye Five * ??? as Eye Scream * ??? as Pain-Yatta * Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Russel Purplestache * Gupta (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Shellshock Sheldon * Squint (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Bucktooth the Tiny * Julius (Runaway Brain) as Baron Von Smashbeak * ??? as Spike McPokerton * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) as Birdo Chesterfield * ??? as Hood Sickle * ??? as Gearshift * ??? as Jawbreaker * ??? as Blaster-Tron * ??? as Rocky Roll * ??? as Slobber Trap * ??? as Fist Bump * ??? as Sheep Creep * King Beastly (Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot) as Dream Sheep * ??? as Funny Bone * ??? as Bad Juju * ??? as Chomp Chest * ??? as Bushwhack * Nuka (The Lion King) as Grunkin Gobsprout * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Marf Gargaroots * ??? as Threatpack * ??? as Bruiser Cruiser * ??? as Shrednaught * ??? as Trolling Thunder * ??? as Smoke Scream * ??? as Lob Goblin * ??? as Bomb Shell * ??? as Chopper * ??? as Trail Blazer * ??? as Blastermind * ??? as Deja Vu * ??? as Enigma * ??? as Tread Head * ??? as Ka-Boom * ??? as Torch * ??? as Head Rush * ??? as Wallop * ??? as Short Cut * Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) as Gusto * Buzz Lightyear as Knight Light * ??? as Rage Mage * ??? as Dr. Krankcase * ??? as Dreamcatcher * ??? as Luminous * ??? as Nightshade * Sibella (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Bat Spin * ??? as Brawl & Chain * ??? as Brawlrus * ??? as Echo * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Wolfgang * ??? as Dragon Hunter * ??? as Wreck O' Saurus * ??? as Nightfall * ??? as Dive-Clops * ??? as Splat * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) as Spitfire * ??? as Turbo Teeth * ??? as Hydra Hatchling * ??? as Stormblade * ??? as Brimstone & Boulders * ??? as Thrillipede * ??? as High Volt * ??? as Cockadoodledoom * ??? as Pterashark * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Fiesta * ??? as Count Moneybone * ??? as Spellslamzer * ??? as Beachcomber * ??? as Lord Stratosfear * ??? as Thunder Tow * ??? as Dread Roller * ??? as Astroblast * ??? as The Darkness * ??? as Captain Bristlestache * ??? as Blubberbeard * ??? as Smash Hit * ??? as Starcast * ??? as Birdie * Tanis (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Chopscotch * ??? as Angry Mutant Tree * ??? as Guacamole Monster * Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Doctor Neo Cortex * ??? as Boom Bloom * K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Crash Bandicoot * T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Fake Crash * ??? as Ambush * ??? as King Pen * ??? as Ro-Bow * ??? as Evil Sea Monster * ??? as The Rubble Maker * ??? as Buckshot * ??? as Pit Boss * ??? as Mysticat * ??? as Tri-Tip * ??? as Tidepool * ??? as Chain Reaction * ??? as Ember * ??? as Barbella * ??? as Air Strike * ??? as Wild Storm * ??? as Aurora * ??? as Flare Wolf Gallery Simba TLG.png|Simba as Spyro Nala TLG.png|Nala as Cynder XR saluting.jpg|XR as Drill Sergeant Jake from The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Jake as Dino-Rang Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo01.jpg|Baloo as Terrafin Adult Kovu.png|Kovu as Drobot Hydra as The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Hydra as Elemental Hydra RobinHood2.jpg|Robin Hood as Flameslinger Viper1.png|Viper as Stealth Elf Jungle-cubs-volume02-hathi08.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Stump Smash 6ae94f6eee3850035f4ba3c5296ba911.jpg|Tinker Bell as Persephone Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Ghost Roaster Lenny-shark-tale-5.23.jpg|Lenny as Gill Grunt Timon TLG.png|Timon as Trigger Happy Chomper3.jpg|Chomper as Wrecking Ball Mufasa TLG.png|Mufasa as Master Eon TLG Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa as Eruptor Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Flynn Makuu TLG.png|Makuu as Sunburn Mbeya-img-ss.png|Mbeya as Bash Drew Pickles (King Triton).jpg|King Triton as Lightning Rod Tigger Jumping Happily.jpg|Tigger as Boomer Yin seeing that heard about twins.png|Yin as Whirlwind Professor Ratigan.png|Professor Ratigan as Kaos Toothless.jpg|Toothless as Zap Jungle Bunch Miguel.jpg|Miguel as Slam Bam Bruce-FN.png|Bruce as Gigantus Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Flashwing Eden Aladdin.jpg|Eden as Ninjini Topsy in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Topsy as Tree Rex COPPER.png|Copper as Hot Dog Rex (We're Back).png|Rex as Hot Head Jenny looks cute.png|Jenny Wakeman as Sprocket Bugs-bunny-animaniacs-5.53.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Pop Fizz Zigzag5onwhite.jpg|Zigzag as Chompy Mage Diego in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Diego as Swarm Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sidney as Shroomboom Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg|Manny as Bouncer Beshte-and-the-beast (124).png|Shujaa as Crusher Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Jet-Vac Elsa the Snow Queen.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as Chill Sharko .jpg|Sharko as Thumpback Kung-fu-panda-holiday-disneyscreencaps.com-1208.jpg|Po as Zoo Lou Mushu (Disney).jpg|Mushu as Fire Kraken Big-Mama-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Big Mama as Chieftess Makini TLG.png|Makini as Tessa Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Rattle Shake Pepe sings nose 8.png|Pepe Le Pew as Stink Bomb Capper ID MLPTM.png|Capper as Rufus Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Dracula as Night Shift Mavis (8).jpg|Mavis as Roller Brawl Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey as Food Fight Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as The Gulper Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Chef Pepper Jack Princess Luna ID S5E04.png|Princess Luna as Knight Mare Mammoth.jpg|Mammoth as Olaf Crushersson SeeMore.jpg|See-More as Bobbin Rood Jinx-teen-titans-7.86.jpg|Jinx as Runys Pointyboots Bambi porcupine.jpg|Porcupine as Boris Blisterbottom Vidia-Profile.jpg|Vidia as Evil Persephone Mzingo TLG.png|Mzingo as Evil Flynn Scar (The Lion Guard).jpg|Scar as Evilon Kenge.png|Kenge as Big Bertha Bubblethorn Captain Gutt.png|Captain Gutt as Russel Purplestache Gupta.jpg|Gupta as Shellshock Sheldon Squint got an egg.png|Squint as Bucktooth the Tiny 300px-Julius KH3D.png|Julius as Baron Von Smashbeak Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Birdo Chesterfield beastly-care-bears-welcome-to-care-a-lot-69.5.jpg|King Beastly as Dream Sheep Nuka-image.png|Nuka as Grunkin Gobsprout Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa02.jpg|Kaa as Marf Gargaroots Horton (Fox).png|Horton the Elephant as Gusto Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story of Terror.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Knight Light Sibella in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Sibella as Bat Spin Niju2.jpg|Niju as Wolfgang Stitch in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Stitch as Spitfire Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Jack Skellington as Fiesta Tanis in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Tanis as Chopscotch Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Doctor Neo Cortex K.O..png|K.O. as Crash Bandicoot T.K.O.png|T.K.O. as Fake Crash Category:Skylanders Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs